Their Stories Behind the Songs
by 61wisampa
Summary: I've found my place in Heaven By Your Side, that's why my heart feels Jet Lagged without you. And Just So You Know, this feeling's taking control of me, coz Tonight, I Don't Want An Ending. NaLu song drabbles


**CHALLENGE!**

Select a pairing.

Put your playlist on shuffle and play.

Make a short drabble on each song that plays using your selected pairing.

Post it here in .

**A/N:** Oh, you are so on, bub!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Want an Ending – Sam Tsui<strong>

_Lub-dub_

_Lub-dub_

"…Will you marry me?"

_Lub-dub_

"…Natsu… are you sure?"

_Lub-dub_

"I love you, Luce… and I want to spend the time we have left as your fiancé."

_Lub-dub_

A tear rolled down Lucy's cheek. "Yes, Natsu, I'd love to marry you."

Natsu's eyes started to water and he quickly wiped it to prevent it from overflowing. Having the grin Lucy loved so much plastered on his face, his hands trembled as he carefully slipped it on Lucy's finger.

_Lub-dub_

After the ring was in place, he didn't let go. He held her frail hand that carries the proof that she was _his_, no one else's. He saw her face with a beautiful smile amidst the tears that continuously flowed from her eyes. She looked at him with loving eyes, and at that moment, he realized what he had almost forgotten.

He stood up slightly from the chair he was sitting on and leaned closer to her lying form. Using a hand to gently wipe the tears on her cheek, he whispered, "I love you, future Lucy Dragneel."

_Lub-dub_

She giggled weakly, her eyes closing, whether because of the anticipated kiss or fatigue, he didn't know, "I love you too… Natsu…"

_Lub-dub_

Their lips met.

And the soft beat that came from her chest was never heard by him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney<strong>

Lucy knew it wasn't right.

_Boy, it was so incredibly wrong._

He was with _her_ now. And she could do nothing about it.

The best she could do is keep quiet, watch from afar, suppress this _annoying_ feeling and try her best to let go.

But she couldn't.

And so, her last resort was to _leave_.

It was only temporarily, hopefully just enough time to heal her wounds and learn how to stop herself from making it bleed again whenever she saw them together.

She was going to _train_.

Not just her skills, but her emotions.

She decided to leave as soon as she could. She had already asked the Master's permission and had said goodbye to all her friends in Fairy Tail. She was currently waiting for her train to arrive, her teammates—Erza, Gray, Happy, even Wendy and Charles, and finally _him_—were with her.

When the train arrived and opened its doors, her teammates—no, _friends_ all told her goodbye and wished her good luck on her training.

_He_ was the last person to bid her goodbye. And when she saw his sad and worried face, she couldn't keep her emotions any longer.

"I love you, Natsu."

_He_ stared at her, clearly not expecting her words.

She just gave _him_ a sad smile.

"Just so you know."

She added before boarding the train, barely getting on it when the doors shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven by Your Side – A1<strong>

He was never good with emotions.

Yes, he could tell apart happiness from sadness, anger from calm, and relief from worry. But he could never tell apart friendship from love.

Lately, he had been feeling rather strange around his best friend. It seemed like whenever he saw her, he couldn't help but smile, his heart suddenly lurches, and he just feels…

Complete.

Okay, painfully fluffy cliché thoughts aside, he had asked his other friends about it. Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Levy, Happy, Wendy, Charles—hell, even Gray!—and more to help him but they have a single answer to him…

'_Maybe you're in love with Lucy.'_

He shook those thoughts away again.

Him? In love with his best friend? That's just… well, weird! Almost as weird as Lucy herself! She's nakama, right?

'_It__'__s __not __that __weird __to __fall __for __your _nakama_, __Natsu. __Trust __me,__'_ he remembered Lisanna telling him that with a wink.

And honestly, it just made him more confused.

"Hey, everyone!"

He turned to the door, looking at the person who just came in, and look who it was (of course, like any cliché love story, it just _had_ to be the person that currently occupied his thoughts), none other than Lucy Heartfilia.

No, Lucy _of __Fairy __Tail_.

He grinned. Either because of his thoughts or because of the approaching blonde, he wasn't sure.

"Hey, Natsu, wanna go on a mission?" she asked with that oh-so-perfect smile he couldn't get enough of.

Well, he hadn't been sure on many things lately, his feelings, what it is, what to do with it, and other things that concerned the said blonde girl.

"Sure, Luce! C'mon, let's go!" he suddenly took her hand and ran outside the guild, dragging her with him.

But as long as he could hold her hand like that, none of those mattered. He was content…

"Wait, Natsu! We haven't picked out a mission yet!"

Because he's found his own heaven by her side.

"Oh right! I forgot! Haha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jet Lag – Simple Plan<strong>

"It's just five more days, Natsu. Be patient." Erza told me for the nth time that day.

"Forget it, Erza," Underwear Prince replied instead, wearing nothing but his boxers again, "He's not listening. He'll probably get even more impatient if you keep saying that."

I growled.

'_I'm sick of this mission.'_

"Nyah! Natsu's mad again!" Happy exclaimed, suddenly flying away from me. I didn't notice I unconsciously flamed up.

"Natsu, calm—"

"Why, again, did we _not_ take Lucy with us?" I asked Erza for who-knows-how-many-times today.

Erza sighed. She'd been doing that a lot today too. "Because, Natsu, Lucy just got back from a mission with Lisanna and Juvia. They were all injured and _like __Lisanna __and __Juvia_, she needed some rest."

"Then why did we not wait for her to recover?" another question I had asked many times today.

"Because we already signed up for this before she got home, and she refused to delay this mission just so she could go with us," Ice pick answered once again, "What? Are you too much of an idiot to remember that, Flame brain?"

'_Oh, __he __did _not _just __say __that.__'_

"What the hell did you say, Icicle brain?"

"I said you're an idiot, Hot head."

"Snowman!"

"Fireball!

"Stripper!"

"Flame breath!"

"Put some clothes on!"

"I do hav—oh shi—! "

"ENOUGH!"

The stripped Stripper and I suddenly found ourselves on the ground with a bump on each of our heads.

"Gray, stop provoking Natsu! You know he's already upset," Erza shouted at Snow cone. I mentally cheered. "And Natsu," She then turned to me with the same commanding voice she used with Gray.

'_I guess it's too good to be spared from Erza's wrath.'_

"We know how much you miss Lucy, but you have to be patient."

I was surprised by the softness of her voice. I looked down at the ground, feeling a bit guilty for my actions.

"It just… it doesn't feel right without Lucy," I admitted, "When she's here, I have no worries. I feel like I'm invincible, but now…"

"You feel vulnerable to everything?"

My head snapped to Gray as he sat crossed-legged with his chin resting on his hand. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trust me, I've been on so many missions with Juvia that I feel the same thing."

'…_I guess he feels as defenseless as I do right now…'_

"Do you understand now, Natsu?" Erza said in a calm voice, "Just be patient. Plus, the faster we finish this job, the sooner you two can get back your girlfriends."

'_Girlfri—what?'_

"Juvia/Lucy is not my girlfriend!" Gray and I denied—respectively—at the same time.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you two haven't confessed yet," Erza responded with a smile as she walked onwards without us. And did I mention Gray and I were both red? "Do me a favor and do that the moment we come back from this mission?"

"The hell we will!" both of us replied.

"Aye sir!" Happy suddenly spoke up as we followed Erza.

'_I wanna go home…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight – FM Static<strong>

"LUCY!"

I watched in horror as I saw my nakama, best friend—my _love_—get pierced by a blade that was heading towards my own heart.

"I… made… it…" she slowly turned to me with a pained smile before collapsing to the ground, red liquid mixing with the water that had been falling from the sky.

'_No… Lucy…'_

A loud cackle brought me out of my reverie and I glared at the person who dared hurt her.

"You bastard!" I lunged at him.

For what felt like just a second, I had beaten up our enemy until I couldn't even recognize his face. The moment he fell down unconscious, I wasted no time and rushed to Lucy's side.

"Lucy…" I breathed heavily—whether from exhaustion or from fear, I did not know, "Luce… c'mon, Lucy, please wake up… open your eyes and look at me…" I begged, taking her limp hand in mine and stroking her wet cheek.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she weakly glanced back at me. "Natsu…" she smiled, and I couldn't fathom how she had the will to do that, "Are you… alright…?"

Was she crying? I couldn't have known since the sky's tears were mixing with hers—if she had even shed any.

"I should be the one asking you that, Lucy, you weirdo," I tried to sound cheery but my voice betrayed me when it broke.

"You're fine then…" she let out a shallow breath which I guessed was supposed to be a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness…"

"You should be worrying about yourself, weirdo," I hovered above her, trying my best to keep her from getting any more soaked in the rain, "Just hold on, okay? Erza, Gray and Happy should be here with Wendy any minute, a-and she'll heal you, and… and you're gonna get through this understand? And we'll go back to Fairy Tail and… and…"

I found my breath suddenly ragged and I tried my best continue talking, but my throat suddenly felt like I was choking so I stopped to get some air in my lungs.

A few raindrops fell on Lucy paling cheeks and I briefly wondered how that happened. But then, she weakly lifted the hand I wasn't holding and brushed my cheeks.

I realized that there were tears on my face.

"…I'll… always be… among… the stars… Natsu…" she whispered, not having enough energy to speak louder, "…so please… don't… cry…"

When I saw her eyes slowly closing and felt her hand slipping off my face, I desperately grabbed her hand and kept it on my cheek, as I told her, "Don't close your eyes, Lucy! Damn it! Stay with me and I won't ever cry! You hear me? Just stay! Don't go, and I'll do anything you want! Just don't go! Don't… don't leave me, Luce…"

But no matter how much I begged, or how tight I held onto her hand, it wasn't enough to keep her grasp from letting go.

"LUCY!"

I woke up with a start, finding myself seated on Lucy's bed and covered with sweat. I panted, feeling my heart beat fast as if I had just ran a marathon.

"Hell, not even running for 24 hours straight can make me this tired," I muttered, contradicting my own thoughts, as I placed a palm on my face.

It was that dream again. But unlike the usual nights I spent, Happy wasn't there to calm me down after I woke up from it. I found myself regretting ever encouraging him to go with Wendy and Charles on a mission.

'_Don't worry, I'm right here… just look up, Natsu.'_

Not knowing if the familiar voice I heard was real or simply a delusion, I did what I was told and smiled when I realized who spoke.

"Thank you…" my racing heart finally calmed down to a steady rhythm and I found myself already recovered from the dream as I stared at the star-filled sky.

"…Lucy."

After I said that, I thought I saw a star flicker, as if it were winking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A spur of the moment Story done! :DDD

It was supposed to be ten songs but i got too lazy sooo... yeah, i only wrote half XDD

Sorry if most of the songs are a bit angsty... well, i like angsty songs so most of the songs in my playlist are like that soooo... yeah :))

What do you think about the crap i wrote? Yes, this is my first story in FT so please easy on me :))

**R&R!**


End file.
